


Comfort Items

by AceCosmos



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David is a parent, Flashbacks, Gwen breaks into a house, Hallucinations, Max has a mental breakdown, Max is mentally unstable, Parental Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceCosmos/pseuds/AceCosmos
Summary: Max's comfort items are one of the only things that keep him sane.Too bad.





	

“N-No! Please! Give it back!”

They said he was being “disrespectful”.

“I-I need it!”

They said he didn’t deserve it.

“P-please! I’m…”

They’re the only things that keep him sane. And now they’re gone.

-…-

Max trudged unevenly through the camp. He honestly didn’t feel well. He felt like he could pass out at any minute, but despite this his eyes were wide open. His head was too jumbled with thoughts. As long as nothing triggered it—

“Yeah, I’ve never been very good at the violin. IT’S MY LEAST FAVORITE INSTRUMENT,” Ered stated while in a conversation with Harrison and Nerris. Max blinked. Strange, that sounded just like…like…

“You don’t deserve this violin anymore. You weren’t perfect.”

“P-Please, Dad, I need it!”

“I don’t care. And you know what? For acting so much like an infant, no more of the stuffed animal or the sketchbook either.”

“But…I…”

“You never needed them anyway.”

…it all came back to him. Max collapsed, twitching and covering his face, tears uncontrollably pouring out of his eyes. Nerris noticed and let out a small gasp, telling Harrison who yelled for David. David immediately ran over and scooped Max up in his arms, sprinting to his own cabin. Gwen followed.

David lay Max in the bed, hoping he just needed sleep, but it only got worse.

Max was flailing around, still crying, yelling things like “No! Not my violin!” and “My sketchbook! My plushie!”. But David and Gwen realized the situation when Max whispered. “Mom…Dad…please…I need them…”

Max couldn’t calm down. Not without those 3 objects.

“I’ll go get his stuff. Max does live…closest out of all the campers. You stay here with him, try to distract him,” Gwen yelled and sprinted out of the cabin. Max’s hallucinations were getting worse.

“My violin!” Max sobbed. “I want my violin!”

David tried all that he could to make Max think that his violin was there. Covering the guitar and playing it seemed to help, but Max continued to sob. David sighed and took Max’s hand gently, knocking it against the wood of the bed frame. “Don’t-don’t worry Max,” he soothed. “You’re at camp. Not home. You’re safe.” Max only continued to cry.

Hours later Gwen burst in, and muttered “I had to break in.” She coughed, and put three things down. A violin case with Max’s violin in it, a thick blue sketchbook, and a large plushie. He turned to Gwen, nodding. Gwen quietly gave the items to Max, who felt the items, his eyes widening. He hugged David, sobbing loudly. David rocked him back and forth, singing to him.

Everyone realized that Max couldn’t be apart from those items. Max even isolated himself from the others just so he could calm down and use the items again.

But, even though he had all of it back, he was still haunted by so many memories of the past.

Max knew one thing. Home wasn’t a comfort place. It wasn’t safe.


End file.
